Anime Hunters
by Born of the Water
Summary: Two authors an unlimited supply of anime worlds to crash, what could go wrong!


**Water: This is gonna be sweet! This fic is being co-authored by half of twin and me.**

**Twin: Sup! So here's how the story goes:**

**Once upon a time there were two writers who were hyped on soda and bubble gum.**

**Water: So they made a plan to visit the animated world.**

**Twin: And with a little help from a blue- haired scientist their plan could be put into action.**

**Water: After gathering everything they need.**

**Twin: And settling in front of the TV**

**Water: Off into the world of anime they went!**

**Twin: And there you go.**

**Water: *looks at Twin* who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Twin: Got it covered. *points to Ace (from Alice in the Country of Hearts) who holds up an Etch 'E Sketch, in scratchy writing the toy says:**

**Twin and Water own no anime or characters mentions in this story or the soda, they do however own the pets mentioned. **

* * *

><p>A teenage girl, a little over fourteen, steps into a spacious room only lightened by the huge floor-to-ceiling picture windows found at each end of the room. On first glance anyone could tell this room was used for writing but it wasn't a stuffy office to say the least.<p>

Each wall was painted a different eye catching color and covered with pictures, drawings, and a large dry erase board (which had an unfinished game of Hangman on it). An oak desk sat in front of each one of the windows, both were cluttered with notebooks, scraps of paper, and doodles all scattered around a sleek laptop. A flat screen was mounted on the wall between the windows; beanbag chairs, large pillows, and a couch littered the floor in front of it. All in all the room was pretty cool.

The girl's dark brown eyes sparked with impish excitement as she hears the clicking of computer keys. Her equally dark brown hair is pulled back into a high ponytail stopping just below her shoulders. The plush white carpet muffled her footsteps as she moved toward the clicking.

A large cat, resting on one of the pillows, opened one eye lazily as the girl passed.

The brown-haired girl stopped at the desk settled in front of the wall painted in dark blue- the part of the wall around the window, of course.

"I just got the transporter software from Bulma, but she said we had to take Vegeta when we come through, so she can plan his surprise party. It's his birthday tomorrow or something. How about you, Twin?"

Another fourteen-year-old popped up from behind her laptop, the clicking stopped. "I got the programs set up on both of our laptops, Water." Twin's strawberry blond hair fell freely down her back and her dark blue eyes glittered mischievously as she hit the 'Enter' button. She closed her laptop, picking it up as she rose from behind her desk. Both girls moved toward the flat screen. Twin plopped down on the couch, sitting Indian style, the cat from earlier jumped into her lap immediately demanding attention.

"Want something?" Water asked as she moved toward a lava lamp poster.

"Sierra Mist." Twin scratched Milo behind the ears.

Water grabbed an indention in the poster and pulled. The poster swung out on hidden hinges revealing the inside of a fridge stocked with snack food. She grabbed the wanted foodstuff tossing a Sierra Mist to Twin and grabbing a Coke for herself. She flopped down on the other end of the couch. A chubby silver and black yorkie moved sluggishly and sat at the front of the couch looking up expectantly.

"I know you can jump up here." Water said looking down at the pup.

"Come on, Jonas." Twin leaned over her black and white cat to peer down at the terrier.

Jonas looked from one girl to the other, bounced a little, and then promptly jumped into Twin's lap, much to Milo's chagrin.

"I told you he liked you more." Water mumbled plucking her dog away from Milo before another fight broke out.

Twin laughed and stroked her kitty, not unlike an evil mastermind. "Okay, so where's the disk?"

Water pulled a silver CD case from her jacket pocket. "Right here." She handed it to Twin. "Bulma said to just upload it to our laptops, that and the programs she said to get should let us be able to go where ever we want."

While Twin placed the disk into her computer and uploaded whatever was on it Water set her drink down, grabbed Jonas, and moved toward her desk to get her laptop. Returning to the couch Water re-flopped down as Twin was taking the disk out.

"So where do you want to go first?" Twin asked Water as the files loaded.

"I don't care, you choose."

Twin grinned and typed the name of the anime into her computer.

Water grinned as well. "Perfect!"

How long do we have?" Twin asked.

Water looked at the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes, it should be enough time. But we need to activate the transporters then or we'll be sucked in by force, that's what Bulma said, then who knows what anime we'll end up in."

"We had better hurry." Twin nodded and both girls stood; pets landing safely.

Water went to lock all the doors to the house and set the alarm Twin made sure the pets would be taken care of while they were gone. After making sure the pets were taken care of Twin slipped on her shoes and grabbed her blue backpack and leaned against the wall waiting on Water.

The other girl stormed in snatching up her purple backpack muttering to herself all the while.

"You fell up the stairs again, didn't you?"

Water mumbled a reply. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Throwing away their soda cans the girls stood in front of the TV, Water pulled out two chokers, giving one to Twin.

"Pretty." Twin commented slipping the leather choker around her neck. Sapphire swirls danced across the leather with a silver heart in the center engraved with a 'T'.

Water fiddled with her own choker. Violet lightening streaked across hers with a silver cloud in the middle. "Um, Bulma said the silver decorations are connected to the software, these will keep us from separating into different shows. She tried to make them look as much like regular jewelry as possible."

"She did well"

They turned opened their laptops putting in the anime chose to go to.

"Here we go!" Twin whooped. "Anime better watch out!"

Water laughed, "Here we go!"

And the two teens disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Twin: So there you go peoples<strong>

**Water: Tell us what you think**

**Twin: And if you think we were too calm about it all just wait another chapter *evil grin* that's when the fun begins!**

**Water: Yeah, but you'll have to keep reading to see what anime we hit first. **

**Twin: Bye for now peeps!**


End file.
